


Mmm, Friction

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur comes back to Merlin wanking on his bed and sexytimes ensue. That is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mmm, Friction

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://neuroticnick.livejournal.com/61084.html).

Merlin was close, so close, just needed a bit more and he'd be there. He bit his knuckles as he rubbed his cock against the duvet, _Arthur's_  duvet, chasing sweet friction to finish himself off.  
  
"Merlin!"  
  
Merlin froze, but didn't turn his head over his shoulder to look at where Arthur had to be standing in the doorway. He buried his face in the pillow instead.  
  
"Thought you'd left for class," he mumbled.  
  
"I forgot my textbook," Arthur said. Merlin heard the door close. "What the fuck?"  
  
"Can you just get your book and leave and pretend this didn't happen? Thanks."  
  
"Only if you get off my bed."  
  
"Uh...I will."  
  
"Now."  
  
"When you leave."  
  
"Merlin."  
  
Merlin sighed. It was bad enough getting caught with his face in Arthur's duvet, smelling him, thinking of him, raising his arse high at the thought of Arthur fucking him before pushing against the bed. Now he had to do the walk of shame back to his own bed, no matter that it was just across the room.  
  
Merlin barely made it to a standing position before he had Arthur's hands on his arms, making him face forward. "Arthur," Merlin complained.  
  
"You're really an idiot, you know that?" Arthur said. "Do you want me or not, Merlin?"  
  
Merlin closed his eyes, knowing he was blushing. "I guess. Sort of."  
  
He snapped his eyes open when he felt Arthur's lips on his, and couldn't help but give a pleased little moan when Arthur's hands lowered to his waist, pulling him closer. Arthur's jeans weren't the most comfortable texture to be pressed up against, but Merlin could feel the hardness of Arthur's cock beneath, hot and thick, and _yes yes yes_ Merlin wanted that _now_.  
  
Arthur moved them to Merlin's bed, pushing Merlin down before unzipping his jeans enough to lower them to his knees. Merlin licked his lips at the sight of Arthur's cock, and didn't have to do anything else to urge Arthur on. Arthur didn't bother with removing his clothing entirely, just laid himself out atop Merlin and started grinding down, rubbing his cock against Merlin's in the best way possible.  
  
"Fuck, yeah, oh God," Merlin gasped. He didn't realise he was clutching a handful of Arthur's hair until Arthur grabbed at his in retaliation, and then he pulled Arthur's head down, smashed their lips together again as he rolled his hips up, rutting against Arthur harder.  
  
He wanted to feel Arthur's skin. He wanted Arthur as naked as him, to have Arthur's golden, muscled flesh sliding across his own, melding their bodies into one, crashing their bones together like the relentless tide. He never wanted the friction to end, but the heat between their groins and desperation pumping through Merlin's veins built higher and higher, until Merlin was tense with it, until he was sobbing with how good Arthur's cock felt next to his, Arthur's hand stroking them, Arthur's lips devouring him, Arthur Arthur Arthur positively _everywhere_.  
  
He'd been close before, just getting off on Arthur's bed. He came with a shout now, his legs locking as he erupted between them, holding onto Arthur's hair as though for dear life. His grip loosened as he finished, but he didn't let go, feeling as though he would float away if he did.  
  
"Yeah, fucking hell, Merlin—"  
  
Merlin felt another burst of wet heat paint his stomach before Arthur pulled away, sitting back on his heels and leaving Merlin feeling sweaty and shaking. Merlin didn't know what would happen next, but he knew Arthur was definitely late for his class now.  
  
"When I get back," Arthur said, "I'm going to fuck you. And then we're going to talk."  
  
Merlin chuckled breathlessly. "Okay."


End file.
